


Deszcz

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo deszcz był stałym elementem jego życiaPrompt 69. "Deszcz"





	

           Był przyzwyczajony do deszczu. Szczerze mówiąc, w każdy ważny dzień wprost go wypatrywał. Tak jakby była to oznaka, że wszystko się uda, że będzie dobrze. Choć wiedział, że dla innych takim znakiem było słońce, on być oryginalny.  
          Pamiętał ich pierwszą randkę, bieg w deszczu przez park, chowanie się pod drzewami, mimo iż nic to nie dawało. Pierwszy pocałunek, gdy krople deszczu spadały na ich twarze. Z początku było to uciążliwe, lecz potem doceniał każdą chwilę.  
          Dlatego stojąc tu teraz, na początku roześmiał się, a potem pociągnął swojego mokrego _męża_ do pocałunku. Wiadome było, że na ich ślubie musiał padać deszcz....


End file.
